Those Who walk the path of Ninja
by Dusk Eclipse
Summary: Future Fic:20 years have passed since the Akatsuki was defeated, now the heir to Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan must prove their value as shinobi and get out of their parents shadows ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please be kind and if you can't at least don't be to cruel, since making a dislcaimer for everychapter would be tedious this disclaime will apply to all the fic

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, what I own is the OC's I create and the plot

Summary: 20 years have passe since akatsuki was defeated, now the next generation of ninjas must prove their value and get out of the shadows of ther parents.


	2. The start of the path

Here it is the first chapter of _Those who walk the path of ninja, _please don't be too harsh and at least give it a try.

"_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu being used"**

(-) This means change of setting or time

**The start of the path**

"Kitsune... Kitsune" yelled a woman with lavender nearly white pupil-less eyes, short indigo hair and wearing a simple kimono.

"Leave it Hinata-chan, he is probably still in bed" said a blonde man dressed in a long white robe with a flame pattern on the edges and the kanji for fire in the back.

"Well, if he doesn´t come down quickly he will be late for graduation exam..."said the woman named Hinata.

"Yes Mom I know" said a young blue-eyed blonde boy; he was wearing a sleeveless orange trimmed black shirt with the Uzumaki crest, a red spiral inside a blue flame, on the back he also wore black ANBU style pants with an orange line running down the sides kept in its place by a dark orange sash, "Kitsune" said the older blonde

"Yes Dad?" asked the boy

"Don't worry you'll be fine" replied the man"

"I'm not worried" was the reply from the boy

"Well, the way you shake says otherwise"

"This isn't worry, is anticipation and you better prepare, because today Uzumaki Kitsune will become a ninja" said the boy, before running out of the house leaving a rather large dust cloud

"Naruto-kun are you sure he haven't learn shushin?" asked Hinata giggling.

"I am quite sure Hinata-chan" said the man while checking the clock

"Kuso I need to go now or I won't finish the paperwork in time" said the man before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

(-)

Meanwhile in the Uchiha compound a woman with emerald green eyes and shoulder length pink hair was cooking.

"Tsuki... Tsuki breakfast is ready"

"I´m coming okasan" said a girl about twelve maybe thirteen years old, she had long black hair with a light pink taint clipped on a ponytail, her eyes emerald green; she was wearing a dark blue tank top with a red and white fan on the back, black shorts covered by a grey skirt kept in its place by a belt and black fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows.

"Have you seen Dad, okasan?" asked the girl

"He left really early to the headquarters, but he said he would pick you up after the academy" said the older woman

"Oh, ok see you later Mom", the girl quickly finished her breakfast before taking her bag and started her way to the academy

(-)

Konoha's ninja academy room 301 was already full with genin-hopefuls

"Ok, kids it is now time for your final exam, when I call your name please go through the door at my back, any questions? " Said the scar-faced chunnin

"What kind of test it is? – asked a girl named Rei

"Well, you´ll know that when it is your turn; so first is Aburame Dokumaru"

A boy in the back of the room stood up, he was dressed in a long black hooded trench coat, the hood over his head obscuring his facial features.

(-)

About one hour has passed since the exam had started and Kitsune was urging to pass, since nobody has returned to the classroom most of the students have figured that the people even if they failed won't be returning to that classroom.

"Uzumaki Kitsune" said Iruka

"Finally" yelled the boy

"_He is just like Naruto used to be" _thought Iruka

Kitsune quickly entered the room; he was shocked to see a blue-eyed blonde man dressed in a long white robe with a fire pattern.

"Mmm Dad, I don't want to be rude but why are you here?" asked the boy clearly showing surprise

"I guess I really wanted to see this class; Iruka brags a lot of this class, he even says it is the most talented class he have seen in years"

"Dad, you are only avoiding paperwork, aren't you?" asked the boy smirking.

"Well... maybe but that isn't a complete lie you know, Iruka really brags about your class" answered the older man looking a bit offended.

"Well anyway, what do I have to do?" replied the boy

"Easy you just need to show me the three academy jutsus, show me if you can break a low-level genjutsu and normally you should show me a jutsu you know but since I taught you some ones we should skip that part"

"Ok here I go" said Kitsune while gathering chakra for his technique, almost instantly there was a cloud of smoke and there was a perfect replica of the Hokage.

"Impressive, now bushin please"

"OK, but I think it is useless since I can do kage bushins" said the blonde, almost a second before the room was filled with perfect copies of Kitsune a poof and then again only one Kitsune standing

"Now, Kawarimi please" Kitsune stood a moment, gathering chakra before a cloud of smoke before an empty chair replaced the boy.

"Hmm, that was a bit slow but enough to pass, now **"Osore no manako"**, a chill shoot down the boy's spine when he saw the gigantic Oni that stood where his father was standing a moment ago; it seemed that Kitsune was paralysed in fear when his trademark grin appeared on his face before he made the ram seal and softly said **"Kai" **(release), there was a flicker and the oni disappeared to show an smiling Hokage.

"And I though, you were frozen there"

"The best way to get an enemy is to fool him into thinking he had caught you"

"Well at least you put attention in the combat lessons, anyway Uzumaki Kitsune before I give you this Hitai-ate as a proof you have become a ninja, I must ask you are you sure you want to put your life on the line? Are you sure you can protect what is precious to you? Are you ready to become a proud genin of Konoha? Do you Uzumaki Kitsune swear on the will of fire that you will protect Konoha and its inhabitants no matter what? " said the man

"I Uzumaki Kitsune swear on the will of fire to protect Konoha and every one that is precious to me, and I also swear to never go back on my word because that will be my nindo"

"I know you will" said the man while handing him his Hitai-ate.

"Thanks Dad" said the boy while tying his hitai-ate on his upper arm

"Normally I would treat you to Ichiraku's but..." started to say Naruto when Kitsune started to jump while chanting "ramen, ramen, ramen, ram..."

"Kitsune" yelled the man with a vein throbbing on his forehead

"Huh, what were you saying Dad?" asked the boy clearly confounded

"I sad that I WOULD normally treat you but I have much more work to do, so I will take you to Ichiraku's tomorrow... Oh yeah the team selection is in a week from now"

"Ok, buy I will be going anyway, ja ne Dad" said the boy while leaving

(-)

Although it was late in the night a boy was making his way to his favourite restaurant Ichiraku's Ramen bar, which according to the current Hokage served the best Ramen in all Konoha

"Hey Ayame-obasan, I'm here"

"Oh Hi Kitsune-kun, how are you doing... eep, Kitsune you got your hitai-ate, so that means..."

"Yeah now I am an official ninja of Konoha" said the boy with pride before adding "I think Ill start with a bowl of beef ramen please"

"Ok, just wait a minute"said the woman while returning to the kitchen to prepare the food; after a few minutes the woman returned with a steaming bowl of noodles for the boy.

"Here you have Kitsune-kun, the first one is on the house" said the woman.

While Kitsune was enjoying his food a pair of figures entered the stand, the first one was a man in his mid-thirties, wearing a dark blue ANBU outfit with the exception he wasn't wearing the mask, normally an ANBU wouldn't be seen without his mask, but this man wasn't a normal ANBU, he was the ANBU Black Ops head commander so he didn't need to hide his identity inside the village, following him there was a girl dressed in a dark blue tank top with a red and white fan on the back, black shorts covered by a grey skirt kept in its place by a belt and black fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows, when Kitsune noticed the pair he stood up and greeted the two arrivals

"Good evening Sasuke-sama, good evening Tsuki-chan" said the boy while bowing to them before adding, "what brings up you here?"

"Good evening Kitsune-kun, my father and I were hungry after he took me from the academy and since you are always bragging about the ramen at Ichiraku's I convinced him to come here." said the girl before sitting on the stool next to the boy

"Well Kitsune-kun, I see you too passed the exam" said the man before too sitting, so Ayame how about a beef Ramen for me, Tsuki have you decided yet?"

"Oh yes, Ayame-san, I would like a vegetable ramen please"

"Ok, I'll be back with your order in a moment"

"Sasuke-sama, how do you know Ayame-obasan?"

"When we were Genins your father always dragged us here"

"Sasuke-san is right; your father is the best customer we have had" said the woman when she returned with their orders

"Oh, I need to go home, I don't want to oversleep tomorrow, ja ne" said Kitsune while leaving towards his house.

"He is really something, isn't he? Said Tsuki

"He is just like his father" replied her father

(-)

"Mom, I´m home" said Kitsune entering his house.

"Mom…. where are you? " Then he noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

Kitsune:

I had to go the hospital, your father told me everything congratulations,

I don't know at what time I'll return but I hope it is before ten.

Love mom

P.D. Your father left you something in your room.

Kitsune ran to his room, he noticed a long package resting on his bed, beside it there was another note with the Hokage emblem on it, Kitsune first thought was to open the package, but he controlled himself and decided to read the letter

Kitsune:

These katana have saved my life many times in the past, now I think it is time for them to serve a new master, wield them with the will of fire and they shall never fail you.

I hope you use them well.

"_Wow Dad, thanks" _Kitsune thought as he unwrapped the package, it contained a pair of katana, one of the katana had a sheath which was solid black with a flame pattern, in the hilt there was engraved an orange fox head, the other katana had a blue sheath with a wind-like pattern, he then unsheathed both swords and stared at them, the first one had a black blade with a flame pattern from the point of the blade to the place it met the hilt, the other blade was silver colored and had the Uzumaki crest on the hand guard.

(-)

"Sakura-chan we are home, Sakura–Chan? " Said the raven haired ANBU

"Look Dad there is note on the table" said Tsuki while taking it.

Sorry for not being home, but I had to go to the hospital I might be late, by the way Congratulations Tsuki, the Hokage told me you passed; I left you something in your room

Love Sakura

P.D Sasuke-kun I have something to talk to you, please wait for me awake.

After Tsuki finished reading the letter, she ran to her room, right in the middle of her bed, there was a box, with trembling hands, she opened the box

"_Thank you Mom_" she thought.

Inside the box there was the most beautiful fan she had ever seen, the frame was made of polished metal and printed on it there was a full moon behind a 

cherry blossom tree, but what really caught Tsuki´s attention was the outer edge, upon closely inspection Tsuki found the fan to have sharp edges, she the realized that it wasn't an ornate fan, it was a battle one; She only smiled to herself while she thought.

"_I can really put good use to this"_

(-)

Konoha´s ninja academy was as busy as ever, today the new genins teams were selected, every genin was there already when Kitsune arrived, while he waited for Iruka to call for attention, he mentally recalled what he knew of his possible teammates, his sight first landed on a blue-eyed girl with brown hair that had lighter brown highlights, she had red fang-like tattoos just below her eyes, and a pair of grey haired puppies sited on her lap one had silver eyes while the other had gold eyes. She was wearing black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt with really long sleeves, she used her hitai-ate as a belt

"_Inuzuka Rei… she is from a dog-user clan, I think her dogs is named Ginmaru and Kin, I don´t know anymore about her"_

His sight then landed on the girl beside Rei, she was wearing dark green pants and a fishnet shirt covered by a hooded jacket; she had brown hair and grey eyes.

"_Nara Asuka, I can describe her in two words, lazy and smart, it is rumored that her mother is a former suna-shinobi."_

The chubby boy next to them caught his attention, he was eating a bag of chips, and he was dressed in dark blue shorts, a black shirt with the kanji for "eat" on the front covered by a grey jacket.

"_Akimichi Bento this boy is always eating, he is a really kind guy but his weight seems to be a soft spot of his, I wouldn´t wish his rage even to my worst enemy"_

"Oi Kitsune" someone called

"Huh, oh hi Akira ni-san" said Kitsune to a boy his age with dark long hair and pale eyes, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt with the Hyuga symbol on it and black pants

"_Hyuga Akira, my cousin, for what I know he is as good as his father was at his age, that makes him a bit arrogant"_

Kitsune followed his cousin with the sight, but something caught his attention, it was Aburame Dokumaru, a silent boy with a dark hooded trench coat, now that he had his hood off you could see his face but not his eyes because he had tied his hitai-ate over them.

"_What a creepy guy, but being member of the Aburame clan must have something to do with it, not even the Uchiha clan is so mysterious"_

Kitsune resumed his way to his seat when suddenly a green blur crashed through the window; a second later everyone in the room heard an earsplitting yell.

"GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW COMRADES, I SEE THAT THE YOUTHFUL FIRE OF YOUTH BURNS IN YOUR HEARTS WITH AN YOUTHFUL FORCE"

"_Oh, not he"_ thought Kitsune when the green blur revealed to be a boy in a green spandex body suit, apart from that his only distinctive feature were his enormous eyebrows.

"_Maito Lee, the weirdest guy in Konoha; he is always yelling some non-sense about youth or something like that. Please Kami don´t put him on my team"_

Kitsune then saw a girl who was seating next to the window being surrounded by a horde of fan-boys.

"_Uchiha Tsuki, number one Kunoichi in the academy, she is also the heiress to one of Konoha's most famous clan, I don't know her that well, but I do know the pain of having a fan club" _thought Kitsune but then he heard a loud scream

"KITSUNE-KUN", "Speak of the devil and..."started to say the boy; in that instant he was tackled by a horde of girls into a dog-pile, while trying to get out of it, he hear someone saying.

"Oi kitsune- iki, what are you doing down there"

Finally Kitsune could get up and glared at the boy in front of him, he had long pitch black hair tied into a high ponytail, amber eyes, he was dressed in a black shinobi shozuko with the kanji for Akuma embroided in the back; he was also carrying a staff with bladed tips and covered in different kanji

"_Ken Netsuzou, because he is the most proficient weapon user in the academy he is the most arrogant prick you'll ever know."_

Iruka interrupted his trail of thoughts"

"Ok, quit the chitchat, after carefully seeing your test scores and you individual abilities we have decided your Genin teams..."

Everyone in the room stood still waiting.

"Team 7 Uchiha Tsuki, Netsuzou Ken and Uzumaki Kitsune, your sensei is waiting in the rooftop, dismissed.

Iruka waited for them to left before continuing.

"Team 8 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 9 will be Aburame Dokumaru, Hyuga Akira and Maito Lee your sensei is in training ground 6"

They quickly left.

"Team 10 Inuzuka Rei, Nara Asuka and Akimichi Bento; your jounin instructor is waiting for you in training ground 5, dismissed"

(-)

When they reached the rooftop, to their surprise they didn´t see a Shinobi but a Kunoichi, the very one that had applied them their Genjutsu test, she had long grey hair let loose, hazel eyes, she had a black cloth coiled around her torso, a fishnet shirt over the cloth, a dark blue skirt, and black shinobi boots

"Hello brats, unless one of you is promoted or killed, we are going to spend a long time together, so I want you to describe yourself to the rest of us; you know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams or goals, etc. So first you lady" said the woman pointing to Tsuki"

"Ok, my name is Uchiha Tsuki, I like to cook, ikebana, I dislike arrogant people and my dream is to be a strong Kunoichi like my mother and Tsunade-sama

"_An Uchiha, I hope she isn't like her father when dad taught him, but on the other side if she awakens her bloodline she can become a genjutsu mistress"_

" Ok you next" said the woman pointing at Ken

"My name is Netsuzou Ken, I only like one thing and that is weapons, I dislike many things... in fact to many to bother counting them, I don't have a dream as you call it but I have an ambition which is to become as powerful as the ancient warrior who fought the Bijuu.

"_He wants to become as powerful as the ancient warrior huh?, I see he has the potential to archieve that, but what are his reasons?"_

"Ok blondie your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Kitsune, I like ramen and training, I dislike waiting three minutes for ramen to be cooked and my dream is to be Hokage just like my father and grandfather"

"_Loud, but determined just like his father. Let's see how he develops, he also only talks about ramen_

"Ok well that all for today"

"But sensei you haven´t told us anything about yourself"

"Well, my name is Hatake Rin, I like many things but I doubt any of them would interest you, for dislikes I have many but I don´t feel for sharing them to you"

All the genins had their veins pulsating in their foreheads and the same thought in mind.

"_She only told us her name"_

"I expect you tomorrow at eight o´clock on training ground three for a little test, don´t be late and I suggest you don´t eat breakfast or you´ll puke it" Rin said while disappearing in a poof of smoke.

(-)

Here it goes chapter one, I hope you like it and leave a review for me, anyway here I leave a small glossary on the words and terms that are used

**Jutsu: **Literally traduces to skill or art, it refers to any technique used may it be illusion, hand to hand, ninja or weapons

**Genjutsu: **Illusionary techniques

**Ninjutsu: **Refers to any kind of technique that doesn't fit into the other categories

**Taijutsu: **Hand to hand combat

**Shinobi Shozuko**: The stereotypical ninja attire that consist in pant that are secure in the ankles, knees and waist to have freedom of movement, a long sleeved shirt that is tucked into the pants, an obi or sash to keep it in place and a scarf or face mask

**Ja ne: Basically **See ya

**Akuma: **Literally translates as Devil or demon


End file.
